Death waits for no Hero
by de4d Lady
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Harry muere, y después despierta. Pero hay un detalle: Él no está vivo, sólo… despierto. [HPxDM.Slash]
1. What the hell?

**Death Waits For No Hero**

**(_La muerte no espera a ningún Héroe_)**

**Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN. Harry muere, y después despierta. Pero hay un detalle: Él no está vivo, sólo… despierto. (Slash. HP x DM)

**Disclaimer:** Hoy más que nunca, la historia no me pertenece. Yo sólo traduzco un fic de tyger666, quien a su vez toma los personajes de Rowling.

**Nota:** Para encontrar el fic en su versión original (inglés), vayan a mi Profile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N Okey, no tengo idea de qué se me vino encima con esto. Por favor, sean buenos._

**Capítulo 1: What the hell? (_¿Qué demonios...?_)**

Yo nunca planeé matarme a mí mismo. Sólo sucedió. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia los campos desde la torre de astronomía, y lo siguiente que supe fue que me precipitaba hacia el suelo. No sé qué me hizo hacer eso. Supongo que me preguntaba qué se sentiría morir. Ése siempre fue uno de los grandes misterios de la vida para mí. Pero mi muerte no es importante. Lo importante es el hecho de que medesperté dos semanas más tarde, después de que ellos ya me hubieran enterrado.

Por lo que tengo entendido, trataron de darme un pequeño funeral, sólo con algunas personas presentes, pero la noticia de mi muerte se esparció en los periódicos, y el Ministerio insistió en tener un ridículo gran servicio, con las dos terceras partes del mundo mágico al pendiente. Fui enterrado en Hogwarts, al lado del bosque, donde construyeron una pequeña tumba de mármol. Fue una extrema e inconfortable situación levantarme. Estuve obstaculizado, y olía a podrido, aunque supongo que algo de eso tuvo que ver conmigo. Después de todo, dos semanas _son_ un largo plazo para estar muerto. Y aunque es innecesario de decir, también fue algo confuso.

Hice lentamenteun camino hacia la pequeña puerta al frente de la tumba. La habían sellado después de colocarme dentro, así que fue una maldición conseguir abrirla. Cuando finalmente lo logré, la luz casi me cegó. Parpadeé por unos buenos diez minutos antes de que pudiera tomar sentido de lo que veía. Traté de respirar profundamente, pero al contrario comencé a toser, sacando una gran cantidad de polvo que tenía en los pulmones. Noté vagamente que no había estado respirando desde que desperté.

No había nadie alrededor, así que tenía un momento para pensar antes de hacer algo. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirme, fui interrumpido por, de entre todas las personas, Severus Snape. Él estaba caminando hacia el bosque y no me notó al principio. Cuando me vio, pensó que yo era un estudiante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clase" Advirtiendo la túnica de Gryffindor con la que fui enterrado, dijo con desprecio: "Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y detención conmigo esta noche a las siete"

Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo confundió a un estudiante con un viejo cadáver de dos semanas.

"No creo que pueda restar puntos de una persona muerta." ¿De dónde vino eso? Yo ciertamente no quería decirlo así. Snape se acercó más para verme, y retrocedió repentinamente en shock.

"¿Potter? .¡Pero t-tú estás muerto!"

"Eso acabo de decir, _Profesor_."

Estaba más allá, shockeado, lo cual era obvio. De hecho, lucía inestable, como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier minuto. Finalmente, después de mucho parpadear y tartamudear, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que yo me estuve cuestionando desde que desperté:

"¿Cómo?"

Sonreí, divertido con su aparente incapacidad para hilas oraciones coherentes, y contesté con un simple: "No tengo idea."

- - - - - -

Snape me arrastró hasta la oficina del director, y prácticamente me arrojó sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba Dumbledore.

"Encontré _esto,_" Resopló fieramente, "merodeando allá afuera"

Dumbledore quedó anonadado. "¿Qué significa esto?"

Su confusión me asustó. Yo había asumido que Dumbledore sabría qué estaba pasando, y que quizás hasta tendría algo que hacer con ello. Pero parecía que no haber una explicación evidente para todo esto.

"Bueno" dije, rompiendo el silencio. "Estoy aquí. No sé si estoy vivo o no, pero estoy aquí. ¿Ahora qué?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. What now?

Hola, soy yo, la traductora. Quisiera agradecer de parte de la autora original los reviews, y también gracias por darme ánimos a mí. Esto es muchísimo más difícil de lo que pensé... Lograr el sabor de la historia no es tarea sencilla.

Por cierto:

**A/N** significa "autor's note", o sea, "nota del autor".

**N/T** significa "nota del traductor".

Creo que es todo por el momento... Ahora ¡disfruten leyendo tanto como yo!

* * *

_**A/N** Wow. No esperé que la gente fuera a estar interesada en mi fic... ¡No lo merezco! .¡No lo merezco! –sonrojo-. Bueno, la historia se sitúa en el sexto año, más o menos a mitad de octubre. Por si hay algunos 'pairings', esto probablemente será Slash. Pondré advertencias arriba cuando comience, aunque, los que se horrorizan con esta clase de cosas pueden dejar de leer. (**N/T** Esto fue publicado antes de decidirse que sí sería Slash. Ya saben)._

**Capítulo 2: What now? (_¿Ahora qué?)_**

No estoy seguro de qué era lo que yo esperaba, pero no sucedió. Dumbledore se levantó y me sacudió por los hombros. Parecía molesto.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Harry Potter"

No me creyó. Y realmente yo no contaba con ello... Era demasiado inverosímil.

Parecía que Dumbledore trataba de mirar dentro de mí.

"¿Quién eres tú _realmente_?"

"Ya se lo dije, soy Harry Potter"

"Pruébalo"

"Viví en una alacena hasta que cumplí los once. En mi tercer año, conocí a Sirius Black, descubrí que era mi padrino y estuve de acuerdo en vivir con él. Ese sentimiento que me provocó el pensar que viviría junto a Sirius, lejos de mis inútiles parientes, sigue siendo una de mis memorias más felices." Luego levanté el cabello que cubría mi frente para mostrar la tan famosa cicatriz.

Snape me miró un poco ofuscado. "¿Viviste en una alacena?"

Asentí. "La que está debajo de las escaleras. Mi carta de Hogwarts lo decía. Cuando los Dursleys lo leyeron, me enviaron a la habitación más pequeña porque creyeron que los magos los estaban observando."

Dumbledore se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento. "Tú estabas muerto. Yo te vi morir. Incluso te enterré."

"Por lo que puedo decir, todavía estoy muerto" contesté.

"Eso es simplemente imposible," Snape se puso delante. Parecía molesto, pero creo que no puedo culparlo. Después de todo, una de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo había fallecido y él ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo. "La gente muerta no camina, y no habla, y no respira..."

"Pero ese es el punto," interrumpí "no estoy respirando. Tan sólo cuando necesito decir algo, pero de otra manera, nada." Y apropiadamente no respiré en los siguientes diez minutos.

Dumbledore se puso de pie una vez más. "Te vamos a llevar para que te vea Madame Pomfrey. Algo anda mal aquí, y quisiera que ella te examinara."

- - - - - - - -

Mientras que Madame Pomfrey me observaba, pregunté a Dumbledore sobre lo que iba a suceder.

"¿Qué hay sobre Ron y Hermione? .¿Les van a decir?"

Madame Pomfrey me haló con fuerza y me dijo que permaneciera quieto.

Dumbledore vaciló en contestar a mi pregunta. "... Ellos están en un profundo luto por ti. Los haría increíblemente felices verte de nuevo. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley no es el mejor guardador de secretos, y esto es algo que definitivamente necesitamos mantener en secreto. Creo que es mejor no decirles nada."

"Usted tiene que avisarles. Hermione es buena callando secretos, y ella puede cerciorarse de que nada se le resbale a Ron."

Madame Pomfrey se agitaba cada vez más, al tiempo que trataba de ponerme quieto. Me empujó y pinchó.

"Si tú crees que podemos confiar en ellos, entonces los traeré para que te vean mañana por la tarde. Te daré un cuarto vacante cerca de los calabozos por ahora, hasta que algo más se pueda arreglar."

"Ya terminé de examinarlo" anunció Madame Pomfrey, con cara de nauseas. "No hay duda sobre esto, Albus: el chico puede estar despierto, pero ciertamente no vive. No pude encontrarle el pulso, ningún latido del corazón tampoco, y pienso que no hay explicación plausible para ello. Francamente, estoy perdida. Él no tiene una condición tratable, no existe cura para la muerte, pero no creo que podamos sólo dejarlo en libertad."

"No vamos a dejarlo ir, de ninguna manera" contestó Dumbledore. "Pero por ahora considero que debemos dejar descansar a Harry."

Me indicó la ubicación de mi habitación temporal, y yo fui. Apenas me había quitado la túnica y metido en la cama, caí dormido. Había sido un día largo.

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
